


Open Your Heart To Me

by baeconandeggs, kyoongyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut, bad family relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongyeol/pseuds/kyoongyeol
Summary: For years, Baekhyun loved everything about Chanyeol without ever seeing him in person. He was enchanted by the intelligent man and his handsome smile. He fell in love in a way that, even far away, he is able to bring shivers through Byun’s body. Now, he’s back to South Korea, willing to meet him, even if it's to be his friend, since the circumstances separate them. The surprise comes when some misunderstandings happen and he will end up in his sheets, moaning his name and making Chanyeol believe that there is his boyfriend, Baekhyun's twin brother.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 64
Kudos: 371
Collections: BAE2020





	Open Your Heart To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE272  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Oh my God, this is the first time I'm here. I am nervous and afraid that I have done something bad but at the same time excited. I hope you enjoy it as it was fun to write. Thanks to S for helping me. I love you.

Baekhyun is back. The one who has always been considered the black sheep of the family for not wanting to follow the exacting standards they set. At eighteen, he got his share of his grandmother's inheritance — one of the few people he got along with — and decided to travel the world. He worked as a translator, as a waiter, tour guide and now, at 24, he is back to South Korea.

The thought of meeting his relatives again does his teeth clench, but he's there for something more important. Nothing will take away his motivation to be there. He need to know him, he need to know if he's as amazing as he has imagined. Being away has disturbed his nights sleep, brought restlessness. He tried to stay away, he had no right, but his feelings did not let him.

And there he was, landing where he was born. Baekhyun comes down the escalator looking for a familiar face and bursts out laughing when he finds a huge sign bearing his name. He hurries, his twin is the one who still keeps him abreast of things that happen at home, the only one with only good feelings. Even though they were so different, except for the face, the love between them could not be greater.

As soon as he's close enough, he drops his bag and rushes to hug him. During this time, they met a few times on some trips, spoke almost daily by phone, but it was never long enough.

— Oh my God. I missed you so much — Baekho says, squeezing him in his arms.

— I felt yours too, little brother.

— Don't even start. We are twins.

— I'm older. — Baekhyun always said that to annoy him.

— You're an idiot.

They smile and start walking to outside. Several taxis are parked at the airport gate, so they don’t need much to find one and enter the vehicle. Baekho gives his address and the driver puts the car in gear. On the way, they talk about the family that Baekhyun is not very happy to meet, about traveling, and finally the subject that one of them has been looking forward to.

— Chanyeol was coming to bring me today, but he had a college work, so he had to go.

— When you two finish college? — He tries to know a little more about the other’s life. He knew Chanyeol was older for an year, doing International Relations, but he never asked much about his academic life, so it would make everything weird.

— He's in the last period. Our dating won't last so much, I guess… I think I'm liking someone else.

Baekhyun looks at his brother, completely surprised.

— What do you mean? You didn't say that before.

— His name is Kyungsoo, we are classmates, but until recently he had never shown interest either. That's why I didn't care.

— But what about Chanyeol?

— I'll break up with him.

Okay, he didn't know Chanyeol in person, and it may seems like something totally wrong and crazy, but it was so strange to Baekhyun that someone would prefer anyone else to him.

— But he likes you. It will hurt him. — Tried to understand.

— Hmm… I don't think this is true.

— What do you mean by that?

— We're so different, that ‘opposites attract’ works only in movies. Sometimes I think he's with me just for being with someone. And I don't blame him, I do the same thing.

— Why did you never tell me that?

— Because I feel all wrong, Baek. You know how our family is. — He looks so embarrassed. — You managed to rebel and get away from it all, but it's different for me.

— You know you don't have to follow everything they say, right?

— I'm trying.

Between these two, Baekho was always the right one, the one who followed orders and was considered the perfect son of the Byun family. Baekhyun was born as the opposite extreme, and even though they loved each other so much, it was not enough to convince hin to go with Baekhyun on his journey around the world. He hated to know that his brother had to put up with it, that his life was full of things made only by appearance, so even far away, he tried to keep in touch as much as he could to support him. That was the way he found to help him, but without having to stay there and lose his identity.

After the most serious conversation, they returned to more enjoyable topics. Baekhyun recounts interesting travel details, embarrassing situations, and can restore the mild mood between them.

— Don't you live on a campus? — Baekhyun asks when both of them realize that they passed by the university.

— Our parents would never allow it, for them this is a place of perdition. They preferred to spend money on an apartment for me.

— Oh my God, they are ridiculous. Tell me you still go to parties there.

Baekho tries to get serious, but bursts out laughing.

— Sometimes.

He lets out a relieved breath.

— Although, it's not bad to have an apartment just for me, at least they don't keep watching me all the time.

Even not living on the campus, their apartment was not far away, so they are soon getting out of the cab and entering into the building.

Baekho's cell phone rings when they are inside the elevator. Baekhyun peeks and looks at Chanyeol's name on the screen.

So close.

— Hello?... Yes, he arrived well. We just arrived… Oh, why?... Alright. Hmm, Chanyeol? I need to talk something important with you.

My God, his brother was horrible in those kind of things. Why did he have to warn first?

— OK then. See you tomorrow.

— Why didn't you just talk tomorrow? — Baekhyun asks as soon as his brother hangs up.

Baekho looks at him with a weird expression.

— Don't you think you're defending Chanyeol way too much? You don't even know him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, trying to disguise it.

— You're very exaggerated.

His brother seems to accept it, because then he changes the subject. Soon, they come to right floor and follow to the apartment. Baekhyun frowns, realizing how much this place needs colorful things in his opinion. It reminded him so much of his old house, where everything was too white, too clean, as if no one lived there.

— We'll need to do a makeover here.

— I was waiting for you to say that.— Baekho throws himself on the couch. — Even if it doesn't look anything like me, I didn't know what to do. Then time was just passing and I left.

Baekhyun swallows his comment about the family. They had done so much harm to them that even now, as adults, they had a hard time getting rid of the sequels left.

— Can you show me where my room is?

— Second door on the left — his brother replies.

— I'm going to get some sleep, okay? Canada's trip until here was pretty tiring.

— Do not worry. Look, maybe I'm not here when you wake up, but it has enough food on the fridge and cupboards. Feel free.

— Thank you.

They give one last hug before Baekhyun heads to the appointed room. Practically he falls asleep as soon as he lies down and his eyes close. The dream world leads him to a tall man with big beautiful eyes and fluffy ears.

[...]

It turns out that his dreams are very different from the cruel reality. When he wakes up, it is with his mother that he comes across. The woman is staring at him unhappily from the door.

— What are you doing here?

— Hello to you too, mom!

Annoyed, she enters the room and sits in an armchair beside the bed.

— Why didn't you warn me you were coming?

As if she cared.

— Don't make it a big deal.

— But your brother knew.

— Yes.

— And your mother couldn't?

— Let's not start pretending that you care about this.

She doesn't even try to disguise it, but her stare becomes even more scathing for being challenged.

— Don't disturb your brother's life, he's fine without you.

He faces her, showing no emotion.

— Is there anything else you came here to do? Your role as mother was fulfilled.

— Where is your brother?

— He said he was going out.

This makes her alert.

— Where?

Baekhyun didn't even bother to answer, he just curls back into the sheets again.

— Close the door when you leave.

He still listens to her for a few minutes walking around the apartment before finally go out and shut the door tightly.

The next time Baekhyun wakes up is with his brother jumping on him.

— You will not believe!

— What's it? — He asks groggily.

Baekho gets off him giving him the opportunity to sit down.

— I finally spoke to Kyungsoo. He really likes me.

It makes Baekhyun feel happy and afraid at the same time. What was Chanyeol thinking now? Was he okay?

— What about Chanyeol? Did you talk to him?

Baekho rolls his eyes.

— I said, stop worrying about him.

Baekhyun considers telling about his crush on his brother's ex, but gives up on it after seeing him so happy. One day he would tell, at a more appropriate time

[...]

  
  


Baekhyun spends the week wondering how much he would like to meet Chanyeol or ask his brother again about him, but with them breaking everything up would be awkward. When the weekend arrives, he thinks he has had enough self-pitying thoughts and curiosity about a man who barely knew of his existence.

— Let's go out! — He arrives in the living room, seeing his brother immersed in several books at the dining table.

— I can't, I have a test on Monday. I need to study.

— It's only Monday!

— If I go, I'll drink and I'll be hungover tomorrow. It's several hours lost.

— You need to have some fun!

Baekho gives up on his books for a few minutes and stares at his brother.

— I'll go in another moment. Promise.

— I'm keeping this, you have to go next time.

— All right.

Baekhyun is back to his room. He picks up his phone and searches his social medias for a cool place to go. Something catches his eye after opening a pub's instagram. There he sees Chanyeol's picture as one of the people present on the day. The tall, breathtaking handsome man is only minutes away from him. Maybe going out alone wasn't so bad after all.

  
  


[...]

Wearing leather pants and a loose red button-down shirt that exposes his protruding collarbones, Baekhyun enters the pub attracting attention from several people. Fortunately, the only attention he wants is also in him, because as soon as Chanyeol puts his eyes on Byun, a slow smile opens in his mouth. He can see the surprise there too and Baekhyun congratulates himself internally for dressing like this.

— Glad you came! — Chanyeol greets him.

This leaves him a bit unaware, but he has no time to speak because as soon as he opens his mouth to ask what he means by that, Chanyeol's mouth is on his. Any thoughts go down the drain, nothing there fits his dreams, everything is even better. They do not waste time between pecks, the kiss is full of tongue, bites on the lips, deliciously desperate.

— Wow, what a reception — Baekhyun says when they stop to breathe.

— I'm glad you came, I really wanted to meet you. — Look him up and down. — And you look beautiful.

— I dreamed about you — Baekhyun declares.

— Yes? What did you dream ?

He approaches to whisper in his ear.

— The two of us, together in a huge bed. You fucking me until I forget my name.

There is something different about his boyfriend, Chanyeol thinks. He had never dressed so beautifully, showing so much skin and never initiated anything remotely sexual. But neither would he complain, he really thought the relationship was cold and they were about to break up, however, Baek seems to think differently going to him like that.

He had seen his boyfriend coming from far, it was impossible not to set eyes on that handsome man with gray hair. One more thing different, he thought, he would never see him with anything other than brown. When their eyes met it was as if something lit up inside him where he had previously thought there was no spark. Before he knew it, he was on top of him kissing him.

And what a kiss. The best between the two.

\- Wow and you want to realize this dream?

\- I'm here for this.

Chanyeol takes him to a more hidden corner of the pub, where the lighting is lowest, and bends Baekhyun on the wall.

— This beautiful little mouth will have to tell me what you most want to do.

Baekhyun didn't have much shame about sex, there wasn't much he wouldn't do if he was aroused enough.

— What do you want to do?

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow.

— Are you really giving me carte blanche?

— Challenge me, Park.

Chanyeol approaches and covers him with his body so that no one looks at him. He wants to be the one to have the pleasure of witnessing Baek's expressions.

— Where can I touch you?

— You ask too much. — Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hand and puts it on top of his semi-erect penis over his pants. — Where you want.

One more surprise, since her boyfriend has never accompanied him in his fantasies, but again, he would not be complaining. He holds him tighter, Baek throws his head back and moans. With the skin of his neck showing, he sees the opportunity to make him even more aroused. Chanyeol bites his ear and goes down a little to give him small sucks.

— Chanyeol... If you go on like this... — His voice fades because Chanyeol continues delicious attack on his neck.

Baekhyun grabs his hair and pulls his mouth to his. They are like two alphas seeking for control, and neither is willing to set it aside. The smaller one bites the other's mouth and pulls the lip into his mouth to lick it.

— Fuck… — Chanyeol moans.

— You're not the only one with fangs, baby.

They smile at each other and keep kissing. Chanyeol's hands go to Baekhyun's waist and go up inside the blouse, stroking him.

— Don't you think we're going too far? — Baekhyun goes back a bit.

— What? Already giving up, Baek?

Baekhyun finds the provocation amusing.

— It's not like that, but I don't want to give a show to anyone. — He points to something behind Chanyeol. Even in his attempt to cover it, some people were already well aware of what Baekhyun and Chanyeol were doing there. And letting someone get into their intimacy was all they didn't want.

The bigger one goes a little further, taking away Baekhyun's hands and making him miss the contact.

— Do you want to continue this in my house?

Nothing and nobody would take that moment away from Baekhyun. It was only them there, the smaller one was finally getting to know the man to whom he clung, even from far away. Things may be happening in unconventional ways, but the chemistry between the two was undeniable. Baekhyun felt how attracted to the man was to him there, it was him that Chanyeol was with, it was with him that Chanyeol groaned and wanted so much to touch before. Baekhyun will not waste it.

— Lead the way.

Chanyeol holds his hand and so the two of them follow the path between the people through the pub. When they finally arrived at the door, the biggest one takes him to the parked car, not far from there. But before they get in, he holds it at his waist and pulls it to another kiss, pulling it over to the car.

— You really like to test the limits of people's curiosity, don't you? — Baekhyun smiles on his lips.

— Just... Being with you is so good, I can't control myself.

The statement catches him off guard and he shows a vulnerability that Chanyeol is not used to.

— Hey, are you ok?

— Yes, it was bullshit. 

Chanyeol, lovingly, takes his chin and leaves a little kiss on his lips. This time there's not all the frenzy from before, it's like it's just something to confirm what he said, that he'd like to be with him, only this time it's said differently.

They play and smile during the trip to Chanyeol's house. No one comments on the past, ex-relationships, they seem especially focused on each other and plan to stay that way. Baekhyun steals kisses and uses silly hands along the way, leaving a Chanyeol clearly excited in his pants and giving him intense looks.

In the building, in the elevator, Chanyeol pushes the button for the cover and pulls Baek into his arms. They don't kiss each other because they know they can't control themselves and there are cameras and other people, but they stayed together, hugged and sometimes smiling at each other.

In Chanyeol's big apartment one of the walls is made of glass. Baekhyun is amazed and runs to look at the view of Seoul.

— It's beautiful!

— Do you like it?

— A lot.

Chanyeol had never brought anyone there, it was his safe corner, only he and people he trusts were invited. But it's amazing how, even in those circumstances, he didn't think twice about inviting Baek to come over on that particular day. He hugs the other one from behind and hides his face on his neck, giving him little kisses with an open mouth. 

— You're so smelly.

Baekhyun tilts his neck, giving more access to the place. His eyes are closed, concentrating on each sensation that Chanyeol does his body feels. The chills, the heavy breathing, the good wetness that the mouth of the other one makes, the sniffing of the clothes meeting, everything seems to be increased.

He turns in Chanyeol's arms and pulls his mouth in a bite, the biggest one smiles with the bit of aggression he put on that early kiss.

— You like to bite, huh?

Baekhyun snorts.

— Like you're different.

Chanyeol's big hands meet the little buttons on Baekhyun's shirt.

— May I?

— Of course.

One by one, in a slowness that makes Baekhyun want to do the job himself, Chanyeol opens the buttons, torturing him.

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders so that the other would remove the piece from his body. Chanyeol is speechless with such beauty. The milky skin, the various signs he intends to explore, the sinful hips... There is not a piece of that body that is not perfect.

— Can we try something?

— What?

— Do you care about sensory deprivation?

For your heavy breathing and intense looking the answer is certainly no.

— Enjoy, Chanyeol.

The bigger one turns him back to the window and asks him to put his hands against the glass.

— Don't take it away until I tell you to. And don't look back.

Chanyeol walks away and takes everything from Baekhyun, so he wouldn’t to turn around out of curiosity. Then, suddenly, the soft fabric of a tie is touching his eyes. 

All that was going far beyond what Chanyeol and his boyfriend had ever done. The sex was good, but neither of the two had ever dared to realize fantasies like that. In fact, lately, everything was so warm that he thought Baekho would soon break up. It's not like he'd totally care, they were together more for the company than really for being in love, but maybe he decided to fight a little more before any decision and Chanyeol had enjoyed it and how he had enjoyed it.

Blindfolded, Baekhyun listens to the clothes flickering and imagines that Chanyeol is taking his away. When big hands touch his hips again, a sigh is pulled from his lips. Soon he feels the warm contact of the highest body on his back and this makes him throw his head back and push himself against the other body. 

— I want to touch you — he asks. Having Chanyeol so close, completely undressed, and not touching him, was an absolute torture.

— Not now.

Chanyeol raises the other’s hands over his body, touching the nipples and playing with them until the dots got hard. 

— You are so sensitive.

He comes to the waistband of Baekhyun's pants and works on releasing it. The pants and panties go together, falling at his feet. Chanyeol helps him throw the pieces of clothing aside. 

— What if someone sees us? - Baekhyun asks, even if he's not even too worried about it.

— It's too high here, unless someone's got a binoculars it's hard. Now turn around.

— Can I touch it now?

— Not yet. Put your hands on the wall.

— Chanyeol...

— Wall!

He makes a pout, but deep down he's having fun with the bossy man. Baekhyun obeys the orders, his hands go back to the glass, but this time he is facing the highest, while his butt sticks to the frozen glass.

Now Chanyeol uses his mouth to torture him. He follows kisses all over his body. His nipples, once touched by his hands, now receive attention from the beautiful lips. He keeps sucking on his little nipples until he has Baekhyun moaning and begging him to let him see the Park.

— No, not yet.

— You're gonna’ kill me.

— From pleasure? Yes — he answers, doing Baekhyun smile.

Chanyeol is tempted by the beautiful mouth and stands up, so that he could kiss him. He holds his face between his hands and kisses him, leaving him with wobbly legs. He feels the other's penis erect against his belly and looks down.

— How about we continue what we started in the pub?

— Like the... Oh, my God. — Chanyeol touches him, pumping his penis.

— Do you like it? — Bites his ear.

— You know I do. That's so good, goddamn it.

Chanyeol kneels. His lips go around the stick of Baekhyun, who turns his eyes behind the blindfold. He alternates between taking the penis down to the bottom of his throat and quick sucking. 

— Let me touch you, please.

— No.

He grumbles.

-— You're so bad, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol responds by taking his cock one more time to the bottom of his throat. Baekhyun hits his head against the glass and releases a long groan. Then, suddenly, he is being lifted up by Chanyeol, who now puts his legs around his hip.

— You can touch me, but continue with the blindfold.

— Oh, my God. Thank you!

Baekhyun holds on to his shoulders and caresses the place feeling the muscles against his hands. Chanyeol is so built, tall, wide back, soft skin... Simply the man of his dreams. 

Baekhyun searches for his mouth and starts a slow and desirous kiss as they arrive at a place he supposes to be the bedroom. Yes, soon he is placed against the soft bed and Chanyeol is on the top of him, continuing the kiss.

Now that he could explore the other's body, Baekhyun doesn't waste time, going through all over his back with his hands, scratching him with his short nails, and going to the little butt. The touching penises create a delicious friction, no wonder the two are breathless.

— I want you riding me — Chanyeol asks, lying next to Baekhyun. — You can take off the blindfold.

Even if the place is not clear, it takes a little time for Baekhyun to get used to the sight. He almost stops breathing when he looks away and sees Chanyeol completely naked, staring at him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world.

— God, I can't believe I'm with you. — Sit on his hips.

— We'll have a lot of time together, baby.

— Can you take care of me?

Chanyeol understands and grabs the lube in the drawer from the bedside. His fingers are against Baekhyun's entrance and he slowly puts a finger inside.

— You are so tight. — Wail.

Baekhyun rolls against his finger, the low sounds of satisfaction coming out of his lips. Two more fingers are placed, and it is by little that Baekhyun does not come there. When finally it is Chanyeol's penis that enters, a relieved sigh comes out of both, Baekhyun trembles with pleasure and begins to go up and down. 

Chanyeol holds his ass tightly, for sure leaving marks. From there, a slap follows and Baekhyun moans feeling the burning on his right side.

— More!

— Do you like it too?

— Yes, please!

Chanyeol alternates between the sides and Baekhyun seems to go crazy as each one comes along. Inside him, the beats are causing damage, they make Chanyeol's penis collide with his prostate causing him even more pleasure.

Baekhyun leans forward and begins to kiss Chanyeol in the most deliciously messy way. The tongues play with each other, the hips move harder. With their bodies sweaty, the two continue until they feel the grip arriving in the lower abdomen. 

— I'm gonna... Oh... Chanyeol, I'm too close.

Chanyeol switches positions and now he commands, going deeper and faster. 

— I'm also... I'm... Holy shit, Baek.

They cum together. Chanyeol falls on Baekhyun, his face together to his, the heavy breathing. Baekhyun hugs him and turns his face slightly to give him some smooches. He had never been so happy, so satisfied in life.

Chanyeol gets off him, but takes him along so that now it is Baekhyun who is lying partially on the top of him. They kiss again, this time not in a sexual way, but affectionately because they like each other's presence. There they fall asleep, relaxed and happy.

It is dawn when Baekhyun tries to get up to go to the bathroom, but is prevented by Chanyeol's arm at his waist.

— Stay a little longer, Baekho — Chanyeol moans in his sleep, holding him closer.

Then his world falls. Is that what happened all the time? He was thinking it was his brother and not him. How foolish it was not to realize that "Baek" means the nickname for Baekho and not for him. It was right in his face the whole time, but he wanted to deceive himself that Chanyeol was thinking of him and not someone else. Tears begin to fall and now he can get rid of the body that kept him there.

And then, in the middle of the night, Baekhyun gets out, leaving only a note.

"Open your heart to me"

  
  


[...]

Trying to make as much silence as possible, Baekhyun enters the house. But his efforts are in vain when he realizes that his brother is still waking up and studying as he had left it.

— Walk of shame? - Baekho smiles.

— Don't even start.

— Oh, mommy called and told us to go there for lunch tomorrow. She said that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Of course she wouldn’t.

The next day comes faster than he would like. His body is still sore in a delicious way, in the mirror, he can still see the results of the night before. Today, if all goes well, he would tell his brother and go after Chanyeol to explain everything to him.

Baekhyun and Baekho decide to go in the same car, while the second drives the other plays with the radio in search of some animated music.

The big house appears in view, bringing back not so good memories of his childhood, where he was nothing but a puppet doll following the orders of his parents at all costs in an attempt to be loved. 

— My children! - They are greeted with affection by the long-time maid who was more of a mother than the real one.

— Mrs. Jung! — They both run and hug her like they did when they were still children.

— Finally I can see my babies together again.

They smile with care. 

If they knew the meaning of love it was thanks to her and their grandmother, they were the only ones who treated them as people and not just representatives of the Byun’s name.

— Didn't Chanyeol come with you? — Mrs. Jung asks, looking behind them.

Baekhyun frown.

— Hey, but they have...

— He's already coming — his brother interrupts him.

— What?

Baekho seems completely ashamed.

— Mrs. Jung, would you excuse us? —He pulls his brother out again and takes him to the garden.

— I couldn't break up — Baekho let it out.

Now everything that happened the night before makes sense. The guilt hits him hard, plus a feeling that turns his stomach. Imagine that all night long Chanyeol imagined his brother there and not him. He feels like throwing up.

— Why did you lie, Baekho?

— Our family loves him. I didn't have the courage, Baek. 

He understands, swears he does, but right now he can't put his brother's feelings above his own.

— You couldn't have done that — he complains, hurting.

— You like him, don't you?

Surprise appears in his face.

— What?

— You can call it a twin connection or whatever, but obviously I've noticed. That's why I talked so much about him. I've already said that my relationship with Chanyeol is different, we don't exactly like each other. But I see how excited you are and I couldn't take that away from you. I'm sorry. 

— I... I don't even know what to say.

— You could start by explaining to me what's going on here.

The two turn scared and find an angry Chanyeol

[...]

Chanyeol was coming to Byuns' house when he saw his boyfriend talking to someone in the garden. He smiles remembering the moments he spent together and can't wait to hug him and ask why he had left so early.

But, when he comes closer, he starts to realize the similarity between Baekho and the other person he was talking to. Same height, same physical size... The other had dark hair. The two of them are so entertained in what they say that they hardly notice him there. 

He takes the end of the conversation and a thought begins to form...

— I... I don't even know what to say.

— You could start by explaining to me what's going on here.

He sees the expression completely scared between the two and there he notices. Twins. How was he so stupid? Obviously he had been with the wrong brother the night before.

— Chanyeol, we can explain — Baekhyun tries to get close, but he walks away, giving him a disgusted look.

— It was you, wasn't it? Was it you I spent the night with? Was it fun playing with me? — He increases the tone of voice.

— It wasn't our intention.

He smiles with disdain.

— You guys are too dickheaded.

— Chanyeol, you know our relationship wouldn't go very far — Baekho gets into the conversation.

— Yes, but that doesn't mean I'd like to be treated like an idiot.

— I told my brother we were done.

— What? — Gets confusing.

— Yes, and you saw each other and everything happened, nobody tried to fool you.

Although it would make things easier if he explained how much Baekhyun liked him at that moment, Baekho doesn't feel entitled to do that. It's a matter for both of them, and if his brother's gaze begging was any indication, he didn't want it to be said that way.

— That doesn't reduce what you've done.

— I know, but there is an explanation.

Chanyeol seems so disappointed. Baekhyun can't take it and runs out of there, getting into the house. He goes straight to the bathroom and leaves the tears he struggled so hard to hold in front of the tallest. Baekhyun thinks how cruel the fate was with him when he fell in love with someone completely impossible. 

He stays there until Mrs. Jung passes by and warns that lunch were going to be served. He should had gone away from that house. Now he would have to put up with the unbearable parents after going through a delicate situation. Thinking that Chanyeol had already left, Baekhyun leaves the bathroom and goes to the living room and, to his surprise, notes that the Park was still there, this time sitting at the table smiling for the conversation he was having with Baek’s parents.

He looks interrogatively at his brother and he shakes his head, indicating that he will explain it to him later. He sits next to him, facing Chanyeol, always forced to remember his shame.

Chanyeol wonders how stupid he was not to notice. Seeing the two of them like that on the other side... There is no way they can be more different. Each one emanated a different energy, only one attracted his body, only one had that beautiful sign near his mouth that let him wanting to cross the room and kiss him. 

Baekho had begged him to stay and continue pretending to be his boyfriend, at least for that day. After seeing Baekhyun running like that, his heart had been torn to pieces and even though he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to go after him and say that everything would be fine. Because of the time they had been together, he accepted the request, but demanded an explanation, later. He knew there was more than they had said.

However, during dinner, he can understand better what Baekho's desperate request to stay there was all about. His parents even always being cordial to him, were obviously more concerned about his name, for being heir to one of the biggest musical producers in the country, than for himself. And it's even more evident there when they seem to cut through everything Baekhyun talks about and take away their perfect family image.

Anger settles in him when the minor starts talking about a trip to Italy and his parents ignore him, returning the matter to Baekho.

— I've also been to Italy — Chanyeol says, scaring the twins' parents. — It was one of my favorite places, especially for the food. — Smile.

Baekhyun gives him a grateful look. The complicity between the two does not go unnoticed by anyone, because as soon as Mrs. Byun has the opportunity to be alone with her son, the poison runs off in the form of insults.

— I told you not to ruin your brother's life, but you can't stay away, right?

— What are you talking about?

— Chanyeol. I'm ashamed of you. He's not for you.

_ He knew. _

— Stay away, I'm warning you, Baekhyun.

— What are you going to do? Hit me? I don't need you for anything. 

A slap would have followed the sentence if Chanyeol hadn't shown up and held her hand.

— I can decide things for myself, Mrs. Byun. I don't need you to meddle.

— Honey. — She's embarrassed. — I didn't mean that...

— Baekhyun, can you take me to the door?

Even embarrassed, he thinks it's better to go with Chanyeol than stay in his mother's presence.

— Of course!

Silently, they follow to Chanyeol's car. He remembers the kisses exchanged there and a smile appears on his face.

_ I wanted to do it one more time _ , he thinks.

— Are you okay? - Chanyeol worries.

— It doesn't affect me anymore.

— Has it always been like this?

— Unfortunately.

— Now Baekho's request for me to stay makes sense.

— Is that why you stayed?

— I wanted to understand both of you better.

— Look, I'm sorry. I swore you two were done. — There, finding courage from nowhere, Baekhyun finally let his feelings slip away. — The truth is, I like you so much. Every time Baekho talked about you, I wanted it to be with me. It seems completely irrational, because we first saw each other yesterday, and it may be, but I fell in love like this. And I knew you were there, I was willing to know you as Baekhyun, but then you kissed me and I felt for a moment that it was with me that you wanted to be. I'm sorry.

And once again, Baekhyun ran out that day.

  
  


[...]

Over the next few days, Chanyeol thinks of Baekhyun's words. For him it is strange that someone falls in love with another with so little. But who is he to say something, right? He had never fallen in love in his life. While cleaning the room, he finds a piece of paper under the bed, so he opens it and finds a written message that doesn't take much to find out whose it is.

"Open your heart to me.”

Baekhyun must have left before leaving. His heart squeezes when he remembers the other person's face full of pain, the words being said quickly as if he was afraid he would interrupt it. At that moment, all he wanted to do was hug him and make sure everything was okay.

Not far from there, Baekhyun is looking for something in his notebook when Baekho enters in his room.

— What are you doing?

— Looking for tickets, I'll go back to Canada.

— What? Why? You have just arrived.

— After all the shit that's happened, there's no way I can stay here, Baekho.

— Please.

— And put up with our mother by screwing with me that it was my fault that you broke up? Knowing that Chanyeol hates me? No thanks.

— But what about me?

Baekhyun looks at his expression full of pain.

— I'm sorry, I'm feeling so selfish about this. You know, I was even going to start a tourism college. You're the only one who still holds me here, but it's so painful, honey. I won't stand for it.

Baekho sits next to his brother and hugs him. They both cry, each for his own reasons, but sharing the love they feel for each other. And right there, one of them decides something that will change their lives.

[...]

Chanyeol is in the middle of a class when Baekho appears at the door of his classroom and interrupts the teacher.

— Mr. Byun, I know you guys are dating, but that's disrespectful.

He doesn't even bother to correct.

— It's urgent. Chanyeol can you come with me?

He's too scared to say no. Apologizing to the teacher, he runs out until he is face to face with his now ex-boyfriend.

— What happened?

— Baekhyun is leaving.

— What?

— Right now he's packing his bags, you need to do something.

— Is he in your apartment?

— Yes!

Without a second thought, Chanyeol runs through the university to the parking lot. In traffic, he gets impatient and starts honking more than he should. He couldn't let him go, not so soon. The truth is that those days away made him realize how much he had felt for Baekhyun, not only in the sexual way, but in his conversations in the car, the jokes. And he wanted more, he wanted to know how could his life be taking Baekhyun by his side. 

Chanyeol thanks the heavens when he finally sees the building where Baekho lives approaching. He quickly parks and gets out of the car. The doorman doesn't say anything, he already knows him a lot and surely his ex had warned him that he would be there.

After entering the elevator, Chanyeol starts pressing the buttons incessantly until the door closes.The door opens and in long steps he arrives at the apartment. As he did with the buttons on the elevator, his fingers keep ringing the bell until an angry Baekhyun opens it.

— What are you... Chanyeol?

He holds his face and pushes him until they come in.

— You can't go.

— What?

— Baekho told me you were packing. You can't.

— But I wasn't.

Chanyeol steps away, confused.

— What do you mean?

— I mean, I'm leaving, but my brother convinced me to stay at least another month.

— But he told me... — Then they understand what Baekho wanted to do. — Oh, he's ridiculous. 

Baekhyun smiles.

— Now it makes sense that he asked me so much to stay home today.

— And he took me out of class.

— So... Did you come here just to stop me from leaving? - Baekhyun finally brings the matter between them.

Chanyeol breathes a sigh, as if he could finally breathe straight.

— Yes, Baekhyun. I hated what you two did? Yes, but I can't get you out of my mind. Our night was amazing, I've never felt as good with anyone as I did with you.

Baekhyun feels the tears forming.

— Are you serious?

Chanyeol approaches again. He lovingly holds his face in his hands and caresses his cheek with his thumb.

— Yes, love. Can we start over?

Baekhyun stands on his tiptoes and kisses Chanyeol. He kisses as if his life depended on it, he kisses with all the missing he felt, with all the desire he has for that man. Then, without explanations, he walks away, taking a step backwards.

— Did something happen? — Chanyeol is afraid.

— Hi Chanyeol. Nice to meet you, I am Baekhyun. I'm Baekho's twin brother, your ex-boyfriend.

Chanyeol opens a big smile.

— Hello, Baekhyun. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now can I kiss you again?

And of course he wouldn't say no as an answer. 


End file.
